Moonlight Sonata
by love and petrichor
Summary: When SG-1 accidentally gate to 1969, a certain FBI agent is there requesting their help. Soon, they're thrust into an adventure more thrilling than any mission they've been on through the Stargate.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Sonata  
**Summary: When SG-1 accidentally gate to 1969, a certain FBI agent is there requesting their help. Soon, they're thrust into an adventure more thrilling than any mission they've been on through the Stargate.  
Spoilers: Stargate SG-1: 2x21, "1969" and Doctor Who: 6x01," the Impossible Astronaut" and 6x02, "the Day of the Moon"  
Disclaimer: No I don't own both of them are you even kidding me next thing you'll be accusing me of is the practice of black magic

A/N: Omg okay I won't leave this in the dust like I did with Encounters of A Certain Timelord because this one I'm actually confident in. I mean I already have a 2nd chapter(!) that I'll post sometime tomorrow(!) and I hope you're not mad at me at that and if you are I hope this will make up for it okay yeah and I hope you enjoy it my wonderful booskies

Also apparently I can't summary how do summary though?

* * *

Either Samantha Carter is going crazy, or there's a leak somewhere within Cheyenne Mountain that's echoing through the hallways. It makes the place seem more like a dungeon rather than a military base. The tight-ass American soldiers running the place add to the scary dungeon effect. Plus, the fact that her team travelled back in time to 1969 didn't help at all. She and her teammates have traveled to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, but this is the farthest she is from home, she feels.

"What do you think they're doing to the Colonel?" she asked, finding refuge in the bunk bed provided to clear her thoughts.

"Doing?" Daniel replied, leaning against the wall next to the locked door with crossed arms. "You make it sound like they're torturing him."

"I believe they are most certainly capable of torturing O'Neill," Teal'c added. "Their actions do seem hostile."

"It's not like they can't do anything. At the most they're just trying to get answers from him."

"Probably wondering why a group of Russians are running around the base," Sam said. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Daniel shot his arms up in defense. Earlier, a soldier came into the room asking a question in Russian. Of course, the archaeologist had to use his extensive knowledge in language to answer back in the same language, causing them to think that SG-1 are Russian spies.

"I'm a linguist. I can't help it!"

Daniel sighed and slumped back against the wall even more, a bit pissed at this whole situation. His eyes shifted from Teal'c sitting at the table, who looked just about ready to perform Kel'no'reem at any given moment, and Sam lying on her stomach the bunk bed, her face buried in her arms. He sighed, his eyes then travelling to the back of the room. And that was when he realized that they weren't alone.

He almost screamed at the sight. The being at the back of the room was most certainly not human and looked completely alien, despite the fact that it was wearing a black suit and tie. Instead of screaming, however, Daniel jumped back against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Um, guys?" Daniel asked, pointing to the alien. "Please tell me what the hell that is."

Teal'c and Sam followed Daniel's finger to the alien.

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaimed, jumping out of the bunk and backing up. Even Teal'c looked a bit startled.

The alien just tilted his head and continued staring at them.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Daniel asked. He turned around to alert one of the soldiers guarding outside, but once his gaze tore away from the scary-looking alien, he froze. He blinked a few times and turned his head to glance at Sam and Teal'c, who looked quite troubled.

"Hey," he asked. "You guys okay?"

It was as if he didn't see anything at all.

"What do you mean?" Sam exclaimed. She turned her head towards Daniel. "There's obviously—"

She tilted her head and stared at Daniel in confusion.

"Wait, never mind," she replied. "It's nothing."

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "You must get help immediately—"

Once Teal'c glanced at Sam and Daniel, he stared towards the ground in confusion, as if someone slapped him back into reality.

"Is there something wrong Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"It is nothing," Teal'c said.

The Jaffa glanced at the back of the room that stood empty.

The door then opened, and in came Jack. He stumbled inside as if someone pushed him in, and sure enough, someone did. Immediately, Sam and Teal'c stood up to see if their commanding officer was okay. A man then stepped in and closed the door, ensuring privacy. He didn't look like any of the Air Force officers on base but more like an agent with a black suit and sunglasses pushed up to his hair. She didn't know why he would need sunglasses in a military base deep inside a mountain, but this whole situation lacked any sort of logic, so she didn't even try to piece it out in her mind.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"I'm okay," Jack replied.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Oh, just questions. Interrogation, that sorta deal. And then I suddenly get pulled out of the interrogation by this guy."

He pointed a thumb at the man leaning against the door and suddenly all eyes were on him. He shrugged and waved in reply.

"Hello," the man said. He had a low, raspy voice, the kind that always seems to be calm. "You must be SG-1 of Stargate Command, am I right?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Jack, who in return shrugged. He didn't tell the man anything, and she knew he wouldn't. However, there was no way in hell that they were going to admit that they were part of a program that involves space travel, and there was no way this man could have known about SG-1 despite there being an inactive Stargate somewhere in the United States.

"Who's speaking?" Jack replied.

"Agent Canton Everett Delaware III, FBI. Well, I used to be an FBI agent, but that doesn't really matter, does it?"

He smirked at the stunned faces in front of him.

"You're just the kind of people I was looking for," he added.

"Are we gonna be guinea pigs for some wacky experiment?" Jack continued, crossing his arms. "Because I hear sketchy stuff happens in your little... bureau thing."

"Sir," Sam warned, a word or two away from rolling her eyes.

"For the record, yes," Canton replied. "But in reality, you're not. When I say you're the kind of people I'm looking for, you definitely are, Jack O'Neill."

Jack froze, unsure of what to say. He shot a quick glance at his team, and they were just as confused too.

"And Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c the Jaffa."

Canton recognizing Teal'c as a Jaffa finally drew the line. This was way too weird. Jack stared at Sam, silently questioning her if they really did travel thirty years ago or if this was another NID set-up and they just got help from the FBI.

"Don't worry," the (ex?) FBI agent added. "I made sure the security cameras were off and there were no bugs in the room. Your secret's safe with me. And guess what? You're getting out of here. You're welcome."

"And where exactly are you taking us?" Daniel asked.

"Nevada. Area 51."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "That's where all the sketchy stuff happens."

"And would you rather stay here with stubborn-ass officers who think you're Russians?"

"We just wanna know what exactly you'll do to us."

Canton shifted his glance at each of the four members of SG-1.

"You won't believe me when I say it," he said.

Jack scoffed and crossed his arms.

"We've been through a lot. I think our perception of what's weird is way smaller than an average person's."

"Well, even then, you wouldn't believe me. Now, are you coming or not? Time is of the essence."

Jack stared at Daniel and Sam who shrugged. Teal'c, of course, kept his usual stoic expression.

"At least we'll get out of here," Sam said. "It's not like we have any choice."

"Great!" Canton exclaimed. "Now, I'm sorry but you lot have to be cuffed for show. Once they're out of sight, then your wrists can be as free as a bird. But please don't try to escape. I know who you four are. And we really do need your help."

There was a glint in his eyes that made everyone believe that he's not gonna mess with them. His glance expressed the need for help. Jack thought maybe in return they could get access to the Stargate to try to get back home.

"Let's go, then," he said. Sam and Daniel nodded in reply, and Teal'c offered a head bow of consent. "Answers later, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Canton did keep his word on being lenient with SG-1. They got to ride from Colorado Springs to Nevada in the big black FBI vans and was even provided snacks and refreshments to eat on the way there. Teal'c was offered a beanie to hide the gold emblem on his forehead. Either he was buttering SG-1 up to gain their trust or Canton Everett Delaware III might just be one of the coolest FBI agents Jack has ever known.

1969 Area 51 didn't seem that much different than the present day 1999 Area 51. The sneaky, secretive atmosphere still lingered in the air despite the fact that the hangar was almost completely empty. SG-1 stood at the entrance, guarded by a few soldiers just in case they try to escape. Apparently, Canton had to leave for a few moments to do some "unfinished business." That few moments turned out to be a few hours now and Jack was starting to feel a little bit impatient. Thank god the soldiers were nice enough to let them sit down on the cold floor.

"All visitors remain behind the yellow line," said the PA for the three millionth time.

"Have a clue to what's going on, Carter?" Jack whispered, leaning towards Sam as she sat down next to him. A few feet away sat Teal'c, who looked like he was almost about to perform Kel'no'reem and Daniel, who just looked like he was just about ready to doze off any second.

She shook her head.

"No clue," she replied.

"Huh. Carter's confused. That's different."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him as he continued.

"What do you think that big black cube thingy over there is?"

Jack motioned towards the middle of the hangar, where soldiers were lined up guarding the said dark cube.

"Who knows?" Sam asked. "It could be anything. By the way, how did the FBI agent know who we were? You didn't say anything, did you?"

"Of course I didn't! You think I' d be stupid enough to say antying? I have no clue how he knows us. At this point, I don't know what to expect anymore."

Canton suddenly barging in with two soldiers each holding a body bag just proved his point.

"Ah, there you are!" Canton exclaimed, jostling Teal'c and Daniel back into reality. They looked just as baffled as Jack and Sam were when they saw the body bags. "Let's go." He saw their confused, wide-eyed faces and said with a low voice that only SG-1 could hear, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Nothing is what it looks like," Jack muttered as they followed Canton and the soldiers with body bags. He was starting to grow suspicious, and sure enough, is second-in-command was, too. And of course, they were walking towards the dark cube.

"I'm sorry, Agent," the solider authorizing entrance said. "Who exactly are these four people?"

"Four fine officers fit for the job," Canton replied. "I handpicked them, and they're the best I have for interrogating the prisoner. Am I right, O'Neill?"

Canton glanced at Jack with a look that could only be described as "please play along with me or we're all screwed."

"Um, sure?" was all the Colonel could muster.

The solider nodded, granting everyone access into the cube.

"We're going in there?" Jack asked as the soldiers stuffed the body bags inside of the cube. He caught a glimpse of what he thought was the prisoner.

The prisoner was a man, bound in chains and a straightjacket, and had a mullet and a beard that made his appearance a bit unattractive.

"Yes, we are," Canton said. "All four of you. This isn't an easy job. Let's go."

"But I'm claustrophobic," Jack mock whined.

"Sorry, life isn't fair. Let's go!"

All four of the members of SG-1 filed inside (but with reluctance) trying to find room in such a small cube. The body bags were placed in front of the prisoner, who, on the other hand, glanced up and smiled at them as if he recognized who they were. The moment was lost in an instant when the soldiers stepped out and Canton stepped in. The air then became tense as the prisoner's eyes met Canton's.

"Is there a reason why you're doing this?" the prisoner asked, his voice marking an English accent.

"I want to know where you stand," Canton replied.

Jack caught Daniel and Sam's confused gaze. (He couldn't really decipher Teal'c's expression. Any of his expressions were all the same. Even with the raised eyebrow.)

"But he's sitting," Jack mumbled to his second-in-command trying to alleviate some tension. "On that chair."

She just smiled and snickered quietly.

"In a cell," the prisoner continued..

"In a perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave."

Canton then inserted fingers into what looked like a control pad right next to the opening. SG-1 watched as the opening closed. All that was left was a wall.

"Not the tiniest particle of anything," Canton continued. "In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe." He paused for a few seconds, his eyes shifting towards the opening. "So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton," the prisoner then said. "Door sealed?"

The FBI agent smiled at him.

"You bet."

The next few seconds made Jack want to bash his head against the cube. They watched as the prisoner stood up and shimmied out of the chains and straightjacket, setting him free. The two body bags sat up, startling Sam and Daniel and causing them to jump back a little bit. The prisoner then immediately unzipped the two body bags, letting out two people breathing for air.

"You okay?" the prisoner (should he even be considered the prisoner at this point? Jack thought) asked as Canton helped a woman with ginger hair up.

"Finally," she said. She waved at the four people. "Hello, there."

Jack, Daniel, and Sam gave a hesitant wave in return.

"These things could really do with air holes," said the man occupying the other body bag. Tally marks were etched all over both his and the woman's arms and faces.

"Never had a complaint before," Canton replied with a smirk.

"Okay!" Jack exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Canton Everett Wyoming the fifth or whatever the hell your name is. Care to give us answers now?"

"Ah," the prisoner said, smiling at them. "SG-1. Stargate Command. You came here in just the right time. Year, to be more exact. I know you, but you don't know me yet. Let me introduce myself. I'm the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Pardon the inconsistencies, if there is any. It's 3:37am and I haven't slept yet 8D

Also, I've noticed a lot of people seem to like my other SG1/DW crossover (Encounters w/ a Certain Time Lord). I wasn't too happy with how it turned out, so I'll edit the first two chapters and see where it will take me. So hopefully there will be an update to that soon! cc:

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait..."

Nope, Jack didn't want to just bash his head against the cube thingy. He wanted to jump off a bottomless cliff or get ejected into space without a spacesuit. Even then, that couldn't really express the intense mindfuck he was experiencing right now.

To say that he would rather listen to Carter ramble on about the physics of wormholes and space than trying to understand this whole situation was an understatement.

"You're telling me that this ship, the… tardy thing or whatever," he continued, waving his hands around trying to wrap his head around the situation. He was currently speaking to the so-called Doctor that just a few minutes ago was a prisoner being watched under high security in Area 51. "That's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside can travel in space and time and that you're not human?"

The ship had been unlike SG-1 had seen before and it was the most bizarre thing they had seen, even at their standards. At first, they were a bit skeptical about fitting eight people in an invisible police box only to find out that it was bigger on the inside than it is on the out. Of course, Sam almost peed in her pants at the mere physics of it. The interior was spread out with a lot of space, with what looked to be a main console that helped steer the ship placed in the center of the room. To Jack, it just looked like a bunch of buttons and wires all jumbled together.

"Oh come on, Colonel O'Neill," the Doctor said with his apparent English accent. Since when did aliens have English accents? Jack asked in his head. "You sound like you've never been through space or time travelled. Also, it is TARDIS. My ship. TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and relative dimensions in space."

"Hey," Jack crossed his arms. In the corner of his eye, the two people who introduced themselves as Rory Williams and Amy Pond plus Canton were watching the two with amusement. "I think we've gotten the whole space travel and aliens shebang down, but we just barely gotten into the time travel aspect of it."

"Of course," the Doctor pushed a button, causing the ship to jerk and shake around as everyone grabbed for something to keep balance. "Now, that's a clever idea, using a solar flare with wormholes to travel in time. Granted, it's neither the most efficient nor accurate, but it's clever."

"That was an accident," Sam shouted over the weird whirring noise that only seemed to get louder and louder. She was on the couch next to Daniel holding onto the railing for dear life with Teal'c standing next to them. "We aren't even supposed to be here in the first place. Doctor, what's going on?"

"Just my baby in flight!"

"Hey!" Canton screamed over the noise. "What about Dr. Song?"

Dr. Song? Jack thought. Wait, there's another person joining this jumbled mess?

"She dove off a rooftop!" he continued.

"Don't worry," the Doctor said, pushing on more buttons. "Rory and Amy, open all doors to the swimming pool!"

Jack's eyes widened and he turned to his teammates.

"Swimming pool?" he exclaimed. "Next thing you know, there's a library in this goddamn place."

"Of course there is!" Doctor said. "Just down the hall and third door to your left. You can't miss it."

The flabbergasted Colonel rolled his eyes.

The loud whirring of the ship became quieter and quieter until it fell silent while the shaking subsided. Jack and the rest of his team were a bit dazed at all the movement, yet the Doctor and his friends didn't seem affected at all.

"So!" the alien then said. "We know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, cause nobody can remember them."

"Who?" Daniel asked while he, Sam, and Teal'c went to join Jack and the Doctor.

Before the Doctor could say anything, Rory and Amy walked back into the room with a woman following behind them. She looked a bit older than the two and she was busy drying her wet, curly hair.

"And who are you four sweeties?" was the first thing that the woman asked, eyeing the four with that _look_ with a smirk that made them feel like they were being mentally undressed.

"Really, River?" the Doctor asked, placing his hands on his hips. "You don't know them? I'm disappointed."

She frowned at him and shifted her attention back to SG-1. After she studied their faces a bit, she glanced at their patches on their arm sleeves and grinned.

"Aaah," she said. "SG-1. I finally get a chance to meet you all."

"The whole universe knows about us," Jack mumbled.

"I'm River Song," she continued. "And of course, I know you four. Teal'c the Jaffa, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter—"

"Captain," Sam corrected with a hint of confusion in her voice. "I'm Captain Carter."

"Oh, you're not…?"

River glanced at the Doctor, who raised an eyebrow at her, and then back at the ever confused captain.

"Never mind."

Sam glanced at Jack with a smirk, getting the hint that sometime in the future she might receive a promotion to major. He responded with a mock eye roll.

"And Dr. Daniel Jackson."

River feigned a bit more interest at Daniel. She gave him a sly smirk that made him a bit uncomfortable in his position. Jack chuckled. Daniel always seemed to get lot of girls' attention in space.

"It's, uh, good to meet you, River Song," he fumbled, adjusting his eyeglasses. "Doctor Song, was it?"

"Oh yes. Archaeology, in fact."

Daniel's awkward air suddenly disappeared. He raised his eyebrows and the corners of his mouth twitched into a boyish grin. Jack inwardly groaned.

"Really?" he asked. "That's great. Really great. More than great."

"Certainly is. Though, the Doctor here likes to point and laugh at them. Time Lords, you know them."

"Actually," Jack said. "We don't know what a Time Lord is. Also," he diverted the attention back to the Doctor. "River Song is a doctor. You're doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," was the reply of the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory as if they've heard it a thousand times before.

"Don't even try," Amy added with her distinguishable Scottish accent. "No one knows his name, so you don't have to feel left out."

"Alright, alright," Jack muttered with raised hands. "Don't need to gang up on me."

"I hate to break the friendly conversation," Canton interrupted. "But I believe we have something to do."

"Right," the Doctor exclaimed. "Yes we do!"

"Okay… so what are they up to?"

"What is who up to?" Jack asked, his question immediately ignored.

"No idea," the Doctor replied, practically running towards the entrance of the TARDIS. Others followed right behind. "But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon."

He stepped outside into grass. Actually, grass surrounded the TARDIS and the small crowd. The sun was shining down on their faces as fresh air filled their lungs. However, in the distance stood a piece of technology that was deemed one of the most important in history. Looking at it felt unreal, and it reminded SG-1 about the wonders that time travel could offer.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked.

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

"Weapon for what?" Jack asked. "Whoever said 'ignorance is bliss' needs to get hit in the head because I, actually we," he motioned to his teammates. "Are in need of dire information."

"That's the thing," the Doctor mumbled, not taking his eye off the rocket. "We don't know who we're using it against. And I have a vague idea as to _why_. And I certainly do know how."

He turned around so he was facing the crowd conglomerated behind him.

"Come inside and I'll—we'll explain everything," he continued. "It's for your own good, and it may just save the whole planet."


End file.
